A YouTube Anniversary
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Mike and Zoey are celebrating three years together, and Mike decides to make a video on YouTube for Zoey. One shot, please enjoy and review!


Zoey woke up happily on Saturday morning. Today was the day she and her boyfriend, Mike, celebrated three years of being together. Mike never asked for a gift or anything, he told Zoey that being with her was present enough. But he was always giving her gifts, each year. Last year, it had been a necklace to replace the one Zoey had lost in TDAS.

This year, Zoey had no idea what Mike was planning. All she saw him doing was editing a video on the computer they shared, since they'd started a YouTube channel after Total Drama. They were known as "Zoke4ever" to all the people that watched their videos.

"Maybe he'll surprise me later," Zoey thought to herself. "Mike never ignores our anniversary like this. He only does it when he's planning something special."

Of course, Mike was making a YouTube video to celebrate their anniversary. He was putting together moments they'd been together, adding special effects, and making sure Zoey's favorite song, "All of Me," by John Legend, was playing during the video.

"I know she'll love this," Mike said to himself. Zoey was so dedicated to the channel, she loved anything on YouTube. She'd be so happy to see Mike had done this for her.

"Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you," Mike sang along to the song as he chose what Zoke moments to put into the video. He was only sure of what would be the ending- their kiss from the All-Stars finale, after Mike had taken down Mal.

"You're my end and my beginning," Mike continued singing along as he carefully put together to YouTube video. He wanted it to be perfect, since it was for Zoey.

Mike minimized the program he was using for the video when he heard Zoey's voice through the door. She peeked into the room, singing, "Even when I lose, I'm winning."

"Hi, Zoey. What are you doing?" Mike did his best to hide the computer. Although Zoey wouldn't see what he was doing, he still got nervous when she caught him.

"I just heard you singing, that's all." Zoey took a seat next to Mike. "What about you?"

"You can't see yet?"

"Mike," Zoey laughed, "I know you're planning something."

"How are you so sure?" Mike always enjoyed this little game they played- Zoey claiming Mike was up to something, then him denying it no matter how many times she asked him about it.

"I know you, Mike." Zoey laughed. "I know when you're doing something."

Mike nervously laughed. "If you say so."

Zoey stood up. "I'm making breakfast." She leaned down to kiss Mike on the cheek, then headed out.

Mike smiled as Zoey left the room. He wanted to make her happy as much as possible, so making this video would be a huge accomplishment.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with a YouTube notification. "New comment, let's see what it says."

Mike went to their latest video, a Total Drama Zoke Montage. "It says- happy anniversary, i hope you have fun today." He scrolled to the top of the app. "I love our fans."

"Me too." Zoey was in the doorway, holding a plate.

"Zoey! How are you always able to sneak up on me like that?"

"You're just distracted, silly." Zoey put the plate down. "I made maple bacon, your favorite."

"Thanks." Mike put down the phone. "You're the best."

"You are too, Mike." Zoey grabbed Mike's phone from the table he'd put it on. "Hey, we have almost 1,000,000 subscribers."

Mike was still holding a piece of bacon when he turned to face his girlfriend. "We do?"

Zoey held out the phone. It was true, the number was in the 900,900s. "Yeah, we do. We may have to make a thank you video later."

"Cool. If it's with you, Zoey, I'd be happy to."

Zoey smiled. "Me too, Mike."

Mike watched Zoey leave the room. "Now, to work on this video."

Meanwhile, Zoey was talking on the phone in her room. On the phone was her friend, Gwen. After TDAS, they'd managed to keep in touch and become best friends. "Gwen, Mike is the sweetest."

"I'm so happy for you, Zoey!"

"Thanks."

"By the way, did you see your YouTube uploads?"

"No, why?"

"I saw a new video. It's called, Zoey. Just Zoey."

"Mike must have uploaded it, then. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

Zoey hung up the phone, and walked to where Mike was in the computer room. "Mike, can I see our YouTube channel?"

"Sure, go ahead." Mike smiled, pulling over a chair for Zoey to sit in.

"Here it is... I knew it!" Zoey used the mouse to point out the video Mike had just uploaded. "Gwen told me about you uploading a video."

"She did?" Zoey nodded. "Do you want to watch it? I made it for you."

Zoey smiled happily at Mike, then clicked on the video. Right away, there was a picture of them on the boat in the beginning of Revenge of the Island. Mike and Zoey were both smiling at each other. Blue and red words flashed onto the screen that said, "For my wonderful girlfriend."

Zoey grabbed Mike's hand, smiling at him and showing she liked the video so far. For the duration of the song, there was a montage of Total Drama Zoke moments and moments from their dates. Zoey laughed when a picture of Mike and Zoey mini golfing showed up, and in the pictire Mike had just been hit by a ball. Of course, that meant Chester was out.

When the video was over, Zoey turned to face Mike. "That was amazing! I love it, Mike."

"Thanks, Zoey!"

Zoey gently kissed Mike, and then looked down sad. "Zoey? Are you okay?"

"It's fine, I just feel bad about not getting you any gifts when you made me this video. It already has over a million views."

"Zoey, I don't need a gift. Dating you is enough."

"Mike, you're so sweet."

"Thanks." Mike followed Zoey outside. "Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you out to eat, to thank you."

Without another word, Mike and Zoey went out to eat and had the best day they'd ever had.

Sorry if you didn't like it or if the characters were too OOC. I tried to get them right, and I hope you like the story. I actually got the idea from a CutiepieMarzia video, which she made for Pewds for their anniversary. It was such a sweet video for her to make, and that's how this story was made. Reviews would help, and feel free to use constructive criticicism. Bye!


End file.
